Kingdom Ed
by Kaede Nakamura
Summary: One day I just thought, hey what if the Eds were at some of the Kingdom Hearts worlds? So I wrote down what the Eds would do in five of the worlds. Why five? I can’t think of scenarios for the rest.
1. Destiny Islands

Kingdom Ed

By Kaede Nakamura

Disclaimer: Don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, don't own Kingdom Hearts.

World 1: Destiny Islands

"Come on Ed! A little bit higher!" Eddy was straining to get a Papou fruit. Because he was height impaired, he got Ed to help.

"Your feet tickle Eddy!"

Eddy stretched far enough and grabbed the star shaped fruit.

"Got it! Whoa!" Eddy fell off the taller boy and landed in the soft sand.

"I got it! Now to go share it with Kairi!"

"Aww, come on Eddy! Share with me!"

"No way, Monobrow!"

Eddy and Ed passed two couples sharing Papou. Selphie and Tidus were giggling while eating their Papou fruit. Sora and Riku were sharing theirs in a more interesting way.

"Get a room!" Eddy yelled at the two making out. They separated, Papou in mouth, and chucked sand at Eddy.

"My turn!" Ed buried himself in the sand.

Eddy whistle, tossing the Papou in the air. What he saw next made him drop it.

Double D was sharing a Papou with Kairi,

Eddy couldn't believe it.

Ed's head popped up and he took the fruit into his teeth. He broke off half and stuck it in Eddy's mouth. He pounded down on both their heads, causing them to bite into the fruit.


	2. Disney Castle

World 2: Disney Castle

AN: If you ask why I say Minnie's the ruler and not Mickey, sometimes I claim that Minnie is the one that rules by birthright.

"Queen Minnie," Double D, the court advisor, followed the queen and ruler of Disney Castle, "people are beginning to get suspicious about King Mickey's 'vacation' Especially since no one outside the castle has heard of Traverse Town before. We have to do something to keep this ruse up."

Queen Minnie thought. "Sir Ed!" 

A loud clanking preceded the soldier dressed in too big clothes and all kinds of kitchen utensils. "Yes, oh great Queenness! I am your loyal insect!"

"Go to Traverse Town and bring me a souvenir. If you need to use the royal treasury, do so. If anyone asks, it's a present from King Mickey to me."

Ed saluted the queen and turned to walk out, but tripped on his pants. So he dragged himself out on his tongue.

Minnie called for the jester. The jester, Eddy, came out and began juggling everything under the sun, including Double D. 

Then his hand landed on a cactus.

While he screamed about the pain, Double D ran around, trying to catch everything before it broke. He wasn't very successful.

The big doors opened and Ed ran in.

"A present from King Mickey!" He held it out. "A plunger!"


	3. Traverse Town

World 3: Traverse Town

"Shields and staffs! Buy your shields and staffs!" Eddy yelled.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked to a table set up near the Accessory Shop. A loudmouth was advertising his wares while a boy in a sock hat polished a staff and another boy was whacking himself on the head with two shields.

"Come on!" Donald quacked, trying to drag Sora and Goofy away. "My nephews' shop is right over there!"

"But the staff here looks good" Sora replied, walking closer to the table.

"Aww, come on, Donald, we're already here," Goofy added, picking Donald up by the tail feathers, something he did not appreciate. By the time they caught up to Sora, he was in conversation with Eddy.

"Now, are you sure these weapons work?"

"Do these weapons work?! Ed, Double D, sow them how it's done!"

Ed quit hitting himself on the head and got up. Double D took the staff and pointed it at Ed. Fire spewed from the tip of the staff and was blocked by Ed's shield.

"Cool!" All three of them said.

"We'll take one of each," Donald said.

"That'll be 5000 munny each."

After they paid for a shield and a staff, they walked toward the Third District. Double D put down the flamethrower he was hiding. Ed let down the pane of glass in front of him.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" The Eds took off running.

They were almost at the door when Sora cast Stop on them. The three surrounded the Eds. They looked like they lost a major battle.

And they looked mad.


	4. Olympus Coliseum

World 4: Olympus Coliseum

"How I hate Hercules!" Hades yelled. "I wish there was some way to get rid of him!"

"If I can be of assistance," his son Double D said, "what if I hire an assassin to kill Hercules?"

"That's a grand idea, Edward. You may proceed with your plan."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"You're the best at your field, Eddy, and my father and I need your help."

"How much does it pay?" the assassin Eddy asked. Double D held up a picture.

"This is your target. Enter a tournament, make it to the finals, and you will face him. Do what you have to to get into the finals. Make sure you kill him."

Eddy got a good look at the demigod Hercules. "Will do, but I demand payment in advance."

Double D sighed and forked over the munny.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

It was the beginning of another tournament. Eddy's first opponent was a boy named E.

Ed had no weapon on him. Eddy didn't bother to ponder why; he just jumped forward to make quick work of Ed.

Ed lifted his arms, and a foul stench filled the ring. It entered Eddy's nostrils, sending him packing, leaving Ed the winner.

Hades, angry at his son's incompetence, released Cerebus.

"Oh, wow! I saw that in _I was Dog Food from the Bowels of the Underworld Beast: The Prequel_! You're the coolest!"

Cerebus, first off, was surprised that someone had actually watched the movie. He was also impressed that this boy thought he was the coolest.

Cerebus began acting like a puppy dog to Ed, thoroughly making Hades mad.


	5. Neverland

World 5: Neverland

AN: Unfortunately, my ideas fled soon after writing this, so this is the last chapter.

The Ed's stood there while Tinkerbell sprinkled pixie dust on them.

"There!" Peter Pan said. "Now all you have to do is think happy thoughts, and you'll be able to fly."

"Flying's impossible," Double D said,

Eddy thought if his favorite thing in the world, cash, to notice that he was hovering just above the ground.

Double D recanted his statement and thought of all his scientific experiments. He began floating until he was higher than Eddy.

"Buttered toast!" Ed said. 

He shot through the air until no one could see him.


End file.
